The present invention relates to a computer controlled apparatus adapted for analysis, assessment, and evaluation of musculoskeletal performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,450 to McArthur discloses a computer controlled apparatus of the described type, and which comprises a powered rotary actuator which is mounted on a pedestal located between two seats. The apparatus as disclosed in the referenced patent has been sold for several years under the trademark KIN-COM.RTM. by Chattanooga Group Inc. of Chattanooga, Tenn., and the apparatus is adapted to operate in a number of different exercising modes, including isokinetic, isometric, isotonic, and constant power modes.
The actuator of the KIN-COM.RTM. apparatus may be elevated to a desired elevation suited for a particular patient and a particular exercising mode, and the actuator may also be rotated about a horizontal axis which extends between the two seats. In use, the patient sits or lies on one of the two seats, and the elevation and rotational orientations of the actuator are adjusted to fit the requirements of the selected exercising mode to the particular patient. In this regard, it is preferable that the rotational axis of the actuator be aligned to extend through the joint of the patient which is being exercised or evaluated.
In another prior version of the KIN-COM.RTM. apparatus, which is known as the "125 E" model, the apparatus comprises a single seat, and the powered rotary actuator is mounted on a support column which is pivotable about a vertical axis which extends through the seat, and so as to permit the actuator to be selectively positioned on either side or in front of the seat. Also, in the "125 E" model, the actuator is vertically movable under a powered control system, and the actuator pivots with respect to its support column about a vertical axis, and it also tilts with respect to its support column about a horizontal axis. Further, the seat is adjustable in several respects, and it comprises a seat portion and a back rest which is pivotable between upright and horizontal positions, and the seat portion and back rest are adjustable together in the longitudinal direction, and they pivot together about a vertical axis. Further, the seat portion is adjustable independently of the back rest in the longitudinal direction, and the supporting structure for the seat portion and back rest is movable vertically by a power control system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercising and evaluation apparatus of the described type, and which has an improved and simplified set-up capability wherein the machine may be readily configured to perform a selected exercising routine for a particular patient.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercising and evaluation apparatus having improved flexibility in the operational configurations of the apparatus, and so as to permit an increased variety of exercising modes, including gravity eliminated exercises.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercising and evaluation apparatus of the described type which has improved provision for stabilizing the patient on the seat of the apparatus.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an exercising and evaluation apparatus of the described type which has an automatic positioning system whereby the seat and actuator of the apparatus may be automatically located for a particular exercising mode for a particular patient.